


Early Days

by MadeinCydonia



Category: Actor RPF, Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, James is not dead because fuck yeah, M/M, rush advent calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeinCydonia/pseuds/MadeinCydonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niki and James go to the Rush premiere in London together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Rush Advent Calendar](http://rushadventcalendar.tumblr.com/)

 

They settle loudly in the back seats of the theatre. They take off their coats and bags and put them on the free seats around them, making sure that nobody will even consider sitting beside them. They get comfortable and put their feet at the same time on the seats before them, ignoring the deathly glares of the journalists who don't seem to know who they are.

 

James hums appreciatively as the lights go down and silence falls in the theatre. “This is my favourite moment. When it gets dark and we all go into another dimension, just us and the film,” James explains when Niki looks at him interrogatively.

 

“Such a poet,” snorts Niki.

 

“I've always loved cinema,” states James while swallowing handfuls of popcorn like he hasn't eaten for days.

 

“Because you could easily take a girl on a date and screw her in the dark?”

 

“No, because, you know, pictures, the beauty of music and images and all the emotions, and yeah well, I used to screw girls, OK. Some boys also, if you recall correctly.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

***

 

“Did we look so gay back then?” inquires Niki with a frown after a moment.

 

“I certainly did not. Oh my God, they look like they want to eat each other face in every shots. Or kill each other.”

 

“Definitely both.”

 

***

 

“Was I such a jerk to you?” James asks after on-screen James ignored a long Lauda-tirade about rats and not minding being called one, and turned away like on-screen Niki wasn't worth of his time.

 

“You were the worst,” smiles Niki.

 

“Nonsense. You were always calling me an arsehole and you did the stupid thing with my supposedly too wide car because you were jealous and couldn't stand the fact that I beat you.”

 

“It _was_ too wide. You were the cheater and you always made fun of my teeth. Not that I cared anyway.”

 

“Oh, Niki, you know I love your teeth,” James answers playfully.

 

***

 

Some journalists try to shush them occasionally, not realising they are being noisier with their “shhh” than Niki and James with their comments.

 

“Oh, shut up, it's our film, let us enjoy it,” Niki answers loudly after it happens for the third (and last) time.

 

“Stupid journalists.”

 

***

 

“Why did they have to make it look like I have a giant stick up my arse?” Niki grumbles.

 

“Because you have one. I think this part is rather spot on,” smiles James.

 

“Maybe I did not party as much as you did, but we did share a few hangovers if I recall correctly and I had my fair share of girls as well.”

 

“Yes, for someone with your face, you managed just fine. But well, you were always hanging out with me, and we were pilots so I guess that did the trick for most of them. Since when do you care what people think anyway?”

 

“I don't. And don't you dare saying I only got the girls you didn't want.”

 

“I never said that. You just did.”

 

“Shut up. I had Marlene.”

 

“Yeah well, Marlene stuck around even after Nürburgring so clearly she wasn't there for your good looks in the first place.”

 

“I thought after all those years you had grasped the concept that there are more important things to life than looks. Hunt, sometimes I wonder why I even bother with you.”

 

“Because I'm good looking?”

 

“In the end, I'm the one who got the pretty girl” smiles Niki as he turns to pet James' hair.

 

“And I'm the one who got the annoying git,” finishes James.

 

***

 

“Why are you smiling?” asks James, looking curiously at Niki.

 

“This Australian guy looks rather dashing, don't you think?”

 

“Of course, he's an actor, he's paid to look dashing. Me, I was just paid because I was winning races, defying death and gravity, achieving greatness, and all. No big deal. _And_ I was dashing. Plus his job is to look like me, so...”

 

“Is someone jealous?” Niki says with a smile.

 

“Definitely not me. If someone should be jealous, it's you. This Daniel is far more handsome than you could ever dreamt to be, especially without the fake teeth. I wonder why they kept his brown eyes though. He would have been perfect with your piercing-mesmerizing-annoying blue eyes.”

 

“My eyes are unique.”

 

After a few seconds, James turns to look back at the screen and whispers “You are.”

 

***

 

Inevitably though, their smiles and playful comments slowly fade away as the film goes on to reach the Nürburgring scene. They stay silent, the entire theatre stays silent, holding their breath, from the moment on-screen Niki asks to cancel the race to the moment he is deemed out of danger in the hospital.

 

“Are you crying?” says the Austrian softly after on-screen Niki threw out the priest of his hospital room.

 

“Shut up. I thought on-screen Lauda wouldn't make it.” A tear rolls down James' cheek but Niki wipes it out with his thumb before it can fall.

 

“But I'm here. I'm right here, James. You know I made it,” murmurs Niki.

 

“I was never sure, back when you were in hospital...”

 

“It's just a film, James, don't be silly.”

 

“Yes well, excuse me for having feelings, mister cold blood.”

 

“We're not going back to that. I thought we'd been over it. It was not your fault, you did not put me into that car but you were the reason I fought to get back in it. There, on-screen Niki just said it.”

 

Niki puts his right hand lightly over James' left hand. James looks at their joined hand and squeezes back when Niki entangles their fingers together.

 

“Is... on-screen James anything like you were?” says Niki quietly, watching a deeply confused James writing letters he's never going to send.

 

“Can we not talk about it? We've been over that, you said.”

 

“We're still alive, James. We've been through that and far worse.”

 

“No. Believe me, there has never been anything worse.”

 

***

 

“Did this happen? You beating up a journalist for me?” asks Niki doubtfully after on-screen James punched a journalist for making fun of Niki's face.

 

“Of course not, I would never have damaged my precious hands for you.”

 

“Thought so.”

 

***

 

When the lights come back, James is looking at Niki with an excited grin, despite the quite sad end with on-screen Niki talking about James quitting F1 and being one of the only driver he liked and respected.

 

“What did you think then?”

 

“It's shit, I love it,” James says, still smiling brightly. “They made it look like you're this perfect, super driver, super husband, super survivor and I'm just there fucking girls, smoking cigarettes and sometimes winning races when you're not here or when I'm lucky.”

 

“This is what happened, yes? You should be grateful they didn't mention the drugs too much.”

 

“They should have. I would have quite liked a scene with a pretty high James saying bullshit to Niki.”

 

“It's Hollywood, not a documentary on Mr James Hunt. And in the end, I'm the triple world champion and you ended commenting races instead of competing.”

 

“You know why I stopped,” James' smile disappears.

 

“I know,” Niki says softly. “So what, you want me to make a public speech about what a great guy you were? Not happening Hunt.”

 

“Don't worry, I thought they got right the best part of my personality,” shrugs James.

 

“Reckless and crazy?” Niki says with a smirk.

 

“Handsome and fast, darling, handsome and fast.”

 

“And you were loved. They showed that. Me... I was just the funny looking guy who shouts and gets angry all the time.”

 

“And we were fabulous and fighting all the time,” smiles James.

 

“They got us pretty well then,” says Niki.

 

“I loved this film.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“Can't wait to buy it on blu-ray so I can watch that scene between Niki and Marlene in the car on repeat and the beginning when I fuck the pretty nurse.”

 

***

 

“Do we have to go through all the press conferences and interviews?” James asks while they leave the theatre to go to the room where the conference will take place.

 

“I guess so. Don't act like it's a bother.”

 

“It is. You know I never liked that.”

 

“Well, you managed to put a shirt on tonight, so I assumed you wanted to be seen.”

 

“People liked me on those interviews, back then. People liked it when I swore, when I joked, when I talked about girls and booze. I liked, loved even, all of that, but I didn't like to _talk_ about it. It always felt like I was making a fool of myself, like I was being a caricature of myself.”

 

“Then let them see the real James Hunt.”

 

“Well, after having admired Chris' torso and arse for two hours, they might be quite disappointed.”

 

“They will not. For God's sake, what is it with the self depreciation suddenly? It's not you.”

 

“I think I gotta kinda nostalgic, thinking of what I was, what we were during the 70s. It was really great and we'll never live like that again.” James starts complaining until Niki hits him on the back of the head with his hand and gives him a dark look. “OK, I'm doing it, but don't start complaining if half the audience wants to have sex with me by the end of the conference.”

 

“Only half? You're definitely terribly modest today. And like you said, Chris and Daniel are here, so I doubt anyone will bother looking at an old man like you.”

 

“Well, at least, _you_ will be looking.”

 

“Of course darling, of course. Oh look, Chris is there, come on!” James rolls his eyes at Niki's excitement as the brunet takes his arm and drags him towards the group of actors talking loudly at the other side of the room.

 

Chris waves at them when he sees them coming “Hey guys, what's up, so what did you think?”

 

“James thinks you're not handsome enough to play him,” smirks Niki after they shaked hands while James looks at him with a scandalous glance.

 

“Haha, I did my best, sorry mate. You think so too?”

 

“Oh no, I thought you were far better looking,” answers playfully Niki as James rolls his eyes, _again_. Really, Niki shouldn't start flirting now, he's always been rubbish at that.

 

“Ah! I like you Niki Lauda,” smiles Chris before leaving them to join his wife.

 

“Are we going to this conference or what?” growls James impatiently.

 

And they go. And James is magnificent, charming, outshining even Chris' natural charisma and Daniel's adorable shyness. Niki feels 40 years younger, back when he was being interviewed with James and when they would tease each other endlessly. James though, he has not grown old. He is still looking at Niki with the same flame and fond affection in his eyes. Happiness isn't the enemy anymore, it isn't a weakness. It is their strength.

 

Niki doesn't care if History remembers them as rivals or as friends or just as stupid and reckless drivers. It would be right, always, as long as they are remembered together.


End file.
